Suki dayo!
by Yuki Renata
Summary: Tidak disangka orang yang selama ini jadi musuhku sekarang menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukainya. Cinta itu tidak memandang kawan atau lawan ya…


Hola~ sasu ino come back . :D

Desclaimer- Masashi kishimoto

Warning- typo, abal, ga jelas deh

Oke langsung saja~

.

Kesan pertama:  
Berawal dari pindah ke rumah baru, ternyata tetanggaku juga orang baru. Dari situlah semuanya berawal. Anak bungsu tetanggaku itu seorang cowok pecinta anjing. Orangnya pun galak seperti anjing. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kucing sialan…!" teriaknya sambil melempar sepatu ke arah kucingku.  
PLOOK!  
Tapi sepatunya malah mendarat di kepalaku.  
"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" tanyaku marah-marah.  
"Kucingmu mengacak-acak kebunku! Ajari kucingmu sopan santun di halaman orang!" jawabnya.  
"Mestinya kau yang harus belajar melempar dengan tepat sasaran!"  
Perkenalan yang tidak diinginkan. kesan pertama yang emosional.

Kesan kedua:  
"Kau tidak bisa pelihara kucing ya? Kau tidak bisa kan?" tanya Sasuke lebih emosi.  
"Kau yang tidak bisa pelihara anjing! Doberman!" balasku tak mau kalah.  
"Awas ya jika kucingmu poop di halaman rumahku!" ancamnya.  
"Awas juga jika anjingmu poop di halaman rumahku!"  
Setiap hari adu mulut sampai orang tuaku dan orang tuanya turun tangan untuk memisahkan kami.  
"Kasar sekali kau pada kucingku!" umpatku kesal.  
"Berisik!" teriaknya juga kesal

Kesan ketiga:  
Tanpa kusadari, saat aku mendaftar di SMA, ternyata Sasuke juga mendaftar di SMA yang sama, dan masuk di kelas yang sama juga.  
"Kau lagi!"  
Kami saling membuang muka. Kami disambut oleh Asuma-sensei, wali kelas 1-3. Kami juga disuruh memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.  
"Hajimemashite, watashi no Yamanaka Ino desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" kataku memperkenalkan diri.  
"Uchiha Sasuke desu." kata Sasuke datar.  
Saat semua memperhatikan kami, aku dan Sasuke malah saling adu mulut.  
"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyaku kesal.  
"Harusnya aku yang tanya!" jawabnya.  
"Ehm!"  
Kami pun diam. Asuma-sensei berjalan 2 langkah ke depan dan berkata,  
"Kalian duduk sebangku di belakang sana!" kata Asuma-sensei menyuruh kami duduk sebangku.  
"APA!?"  
Aku dan Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Kami sebangku? Oh.

Lalu saat di bulan April..  
"Yee..! Akhirnya aku terpisah dari Sasuke! Goodbye bulan penuh gangguan anjing!" seruku saat pindah tempat duduk ke pojok.  
"Kok kamu gitu sih? Sasuke itu keren dan pintar, lho!" kata temanku.  
"Kamu nggak lihat dia kalau lagi marah, sih. Galaknya itu nggak tanggung-tanggung!" sahutku.  
"Kamu saja yang nggak suka sama dia, makanya kamu bicara begitu."  
Aku kan, bicara apa adanya. Tapi, karena murid-murid disini banyak yang "mengagumi" Sasuke, omonganku diabaikan.  
Ya, cowok itu memang keren. Apalagi, dia bisa menguasai seluruh cabang beladiri, seperti taekwondo, judo, kendo, karate, aikido, jiu-jitsu, kung-fu bahkan genjitsu sekalipun. Menurutku, dia makin bertambah galaknya. Setiap hari, surat cinta di lokernya penuh. Apalagi, murid-murid cowoknya juga nge-Fans sama Sasuke. Sejak pindah ke sekolah ini, dia jadi populer. Selain itu, dia tampan dan pintar. Sempurna deh.

Tapi dia tipe cowok yang pendiam. Cuma mau bicara kalau aku adu mulut dengannya. selebihnya, dia hanya jawab "iya" dan "tidak" bahkan "hn".  
"Mau dia setampan Lee Min-ho pun kalau galak seperti Doberman juga percuma." kataku sinis.

Yang mengejutkannya lagi, Sasuke jadi guru les bahasa Inggris adikku, Naruto, yang masih kelas 2 SMP. Dia selalu baik pada Mama, Papa dan Naru. Jadi, keluargaku menerimanya dengan baik.  
BOOONG...

Aku mematung di depan pintu rumahku karena melihat kehadirannya dirumahku.  
"Doberman…"  
Dengan tatapan dinginnya, sekejap aku berubah jadi es batu. Dingin…  
"Masuk dan ganti bajumu!" katanya.  
123 detik kemudian aku langsung lari seperti melihat hantu.

Aku memperhatikannya dari tangga. Raut wajah Sasuke tidak menyeramkan saat bersama dengan keluargaku. Dia baik dengan Naru, sih.  
"Aku benci Doberman itu!" gerutuku dalam hati.  
Kucing lawan anjing. Ibarat aku dan Sasuke. Aku kucing, Sasuke anjing. Benar. Aku selalu kalah olehnya. Dia selalu jadi nomor satu, di sekolah atau di rumah.

"Miaw…"  
Oh.. si Push, kucingku yang berwarna cokelat. Dia duduk di sampingku dengan manjanya. Manisnya kalau dia seperti ini. Dia selalu tahu saat aku sedih atau senang.

Lalu saat pelajaran olahraga, kami bermain sepak bola. Aku bernyanyi.

"Aku punya anjing galak..  
Kuberi nama Sasuke..  
Dia suka kejar-kejaran..  
Sambil marah-marahan..  
Sasuke! Kemari! Jangan galak-galak!  
Sasuke! Kemari! Jangan marah-marah!"

Saat seperti ini, Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dia mengejarku sambil melempar kaleng softdrink, walau tidak pernah kena ke aku. Hahaha… tapi saat di dalam kelas, kami adu mulut.  
Tiba-tiba, bola datang ke arahku!  
PUUAK!  
Wajaku terkena bola. Hidungku sampai berdarah. Ah, hukum karma, nih. Pasti Sasuke akan mengejekku habis-habisan.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membungkuk di depanku yang terduduk.

DEG!  
Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam. Kupandangi cowok itu yang membungkuk menjulurkan tangannya itu. Baru kali ini dia bilang begitu. Seperti bukan Sasuke si Doberman. Dia menarik tanganku untuk berdiri.  
"Hidungmu berdarah. Sini, biar kubersihkan darahnya." katanya.  
Dia mendekatiku. Dengan kaos olahraga putihnya, dia membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungku. Agak perih. Dia aneh sekali.  
"Siapa sih, main bola sembarangan!?" tanyaku marah-marah.  
"Maaf ya, Ino!" kata salah satu pemain bola sambil membawa pergi bola itu.  
"Bajumu jadi kotor, tuh!" kataku dengan nada jutek sambil melirik kaos-nya.  
"Ayo ke UKS!" ajaknya.  
"Tidak mau," jawabku.  
"Ayo, hidungmu terluka!"  
"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!"  
Dia menarik tanganku dan pergi ke UKS. Disana, lubang hidungku disumbat kapas.  
"Sulit bernafas, nih!" protesku agak kesal.  
"Diam dulu!"  
Aku disuruh duduk diam di UKS, dengan hidung disumbat kapas. Ugh…  
"Lucu juga kau seperti itu." kata Sasuke tertawa kecil

"Tertawalah sepuasmu sana!" cetusku.  
"Itu pelajaran untukmu supaya lebih berhati-hati."  
Kami diam sejenak. Aku jadi salah tingkah sendiri.  
"Tumben kau baik padaku." sahutku asal.  
"Biasa saja." balasnya.  
Padahal banyak banyak cewek-cewek cantik yang bersedia untuk menjadi pacarnya. Hampir seluruh cewek di sekolah menyatakan cinta padanya tapi dia menolak semuanya. Cewek seperti apa yang dia sukai? pikirku. Lho, kenapa aku memikirkan itu? pikirku lagi.  
"Lapar nih.." sahutku sambil mengelus-elus perutku.  
Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari tas. Dia menyodorkan kotak bekalnya ke arahku.  
"Ayo makan." sahutnya.  
Anak cowok juga bawa bekal makan siang, ya? pikirku. Ke-Jepang-an banget lagi kotak bekalnya.  
"Untukku semua nih?" tanyaku

"Enak saja!"  
Jadi, kami makan berdua di UKS. Ah, dia baik dan seperti bukan Sasuke saja.  
"Doberman ternyata bisa jadi baik juga ya." kataku sambil melahap sebutir telur rebus. Hoap!  
"Doberman?" tanya Sasuke sambil tercengang melihat cara makan-ku. Lalu, dia melahap jamur sebesar batu.  
"Iya. Kau menakutkan seperti Doberman." jawabku.  
"Jadi aku se-galak itu ya?"  
"Lebih galak malah!"  
Cowok itu tertawa kecil. Manis juga cowok ini. Aku merasa senang dekat dengannya walau kami selalu bertengkar. Asalkan dekat dengannya saja sudah cukup untukku. Aku tidak berani berharap lebih padanya.

Sasuke itu ternyata orang yang menyenangkan juga. Saat berdua dengannya di UKS itu dia menunjukkan sisi manisnya yang indah. Hanya sedikit dia tunjukkan bahwa dia orang yang baik saja aku mulai terpaut olehnya. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar keren.  
Kadang, sisi menjengkelnya itu membuatku naik darah.  
"KUCING…! Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan poop disini! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan ya!?"  
Mana ada kucing yang paham bahasa anjing. Dasar bodoh.  
"Hentikan tindakan kekerasanmu pada kucingku! Doberman!" teriakku.  
"Hah!? Kucingmu lagi!?"  
"Kau melanggar hak asasi kucing!"

Jika di sekolah, dia seperti pangeran datang dari negeri dongeng. Dia digandrungi semua cewek.  
"Sasuke…!"  
"Jadilah pacarku ya…!"  
"Gyaa…! Sasuke keren…!"  
"Hoam…"  
Teman-temanku kadang iri padaku karena aku dekat dengan Sasuke. Tahukah kalian bahwa aku dan Sasuke itu bermusuhan sejak pertama kali bertemu? Mereka pikir enak berdekatan dengannya. Padahal rasanya aku ingin memukul kepala si Sasuke itu. Tapi teman-temanku bilang Sasuke jadi berubah saat dia bersamaku. Sering tersenyum. Jangan-jangan dia gila? Tidak mungkin…

X

Saat pulang sekolah, aku melihat Sasuke dihadang kakak kelas yang jadi preman sekolah. Mungkin sekitar 10 orang. Dia malah santai saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.  
"Jangan rebut pacar kami!" kata salah satu dari kakak kelas preman itu.  
"Siapa yang merebut pacar kalian? Mereka saja yang jatuh cinta padaku." jawab Sasuke.  
"Sombong." celetukku dalam hati.  
"Jika memang begitu, siapa orang yang kau sukai?"  
"Bukan urusan kalian."  
Salah satu dari mereka menarik kerah baju Sasuke.  
"Jangan berpikir kau yang paling hebat! Jawab siapa!"  
Aku mencuri dengar pembicaran mereka. Sasuke tidak ingin menjawab tapi terus didesak. Aku agak cemas. Kalau dia dihajar terus pingsan bagaimana?  
"Yamanaka Ino!" jawab Sasuke tegas.  
Aku terdiam dan kaget bukan main. Mungkinkah… atau aku salah dengar? Mungkin salah dengar.. tapi, dia sebut namaku.  
"Oh, gadis itu, ya? kenapa?"  
"Sudah kubilang kan, bukan urusan kalian!"  
"Padahal kalian seperti kucing dan anjing." komentar mereka.  
BUUAKK!  
Itu suara pukulan yang keras. Sasuke menghajar kakak-kakak kelas itu. Mereka pun pergi. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke pun datang menemuiku.  
"Kau sudah dengar kan?" tanya Sasuke.  
"Hah? Dengar apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.  
"Tidak dengar ya? Bagus kalau begitu." sahut Sasuke jutek sambil pergi.  
Aku menyusulnya sambil berlari. Jalannya cepat juga.  
"Doberman, apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyaku yang penasaran.  
"Entahlah. Aku sudah lupa." jawabnya.  
"Doberman, tunggu…"  
Tolong katakan sekali lagi, Sasuke…

DUUK!  
Sial. Aku malah terjatuh gara-gara tersandung batu. Untung ada Sasuke yang datang menolongku. Aku digendong olehnya. Ehe…  
"Jawablah pertanyaanku, Doberman!" pintaku.  
"Ya, aku suka denganmu." jawab Sasuke pelan.  
"Nggak dengar." sahutku.  
"Aku suka denganmu." jawab Sasuke lagi.  
"Nggak jelas." sahutku lagi.  
"AKU SUKA KAMU!" teriaknya mulai kesal.  
Orang-orang yang ada di jalan melihat ke arah kami. Ada yang tersenyum, cemberut, marah, banyak lagi deh…  
Tapi aku senang saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum agak malu seperti itu. Kupeluk punggungnya erat-erat. Tidak disangka orang yang selama ini jadi musuhku sekarang menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukainya. Cinta itu tidak memandang kawan atau lawan ya…

END


End file.
